A number of industries, e.g., electronics, displays, lighting, optoelectronics, and energy industries, rely on the formation of layers, coatings and/or patterns of materials to form pixels, circuits, and other features on substrates. The primary methods for generating these patterns are screen printing for features larger than about 100 microns and thin film and etching methods for features smaller than about 100 microns. Other subtractive methods to attain fine feature sizes include the use of photo-patternable pastes and laser trimming.